The Perfect Gift
by SilverSayin
Summary: This is the adult rated version from chapter 5 of Few Things Satisfy.


_**I never knew how dirty my mind could be till I finish writing this...but I'm not complaining. I had to pause a few times though because of stupid writers block but I pulled though in the end. Enjoy what plague my filthy imagination~ **_

"I can..." You lower your head to hide your sly smile.  
"Oh?" he curiously tilts his head.  
You show your wicked smile to him, "Why don't you go onto bed without of me honey, I'll be up soon."  
"Whatever for, my dear?" he couldn't help but ask.  
"I'm going to get your present silly," you trace your finger over his chest, "I'll bring it up while you get down to your shorts. Okay?"  
He reluctantly agrees to your terms and makes his way upstairs. Once you hear the bedroom door open and shut tight you leap up from the couch. Acting like a child on Christmas morning you skip over to the dresser and recover his gift. You give it a quick hug before getting down to work.

_**Christmas Eve, 9:00pm**_

Professor Layton hangs his coat and hat up for the night. As he pulls his shirt over his head, his mind tries to unravel the mystery. Why couldn't she just give you your gift while we were downstairs? Why is she going the extra mile? And why do you have to be down in your orange boxers. Once his pants and shirt are tucked away in the clothes hamper he puts his hand over his mouth and thinks.  
So deep in thought he doesn't hear you enter the room. He does return to reality once he ears pick up the sound of the tumblers locking. Hershel turns to you with a curious stare that suddenly turn bright red and speechless. His mouth drops an inch a second at your attire; a leather black stomach-showing one piece that holds your bosoms back by mere tea cups.

"Starlight..." he gulps, taking two steps back, "Wha-what is this?"  
"You're perfect gift silly," you answer slowly approaching him, "Although I suppose it's kind of dull compared to yours," You lift your hand to look at your engagement ring.  
The Professor lifts his hands in rejection, "No, not at all! Its-its wonderful...," He lowers his head.  
You gently tilt his head back up so his bashful eyes could meet your lustful ones, "I'm glad you like it so far."  
"So far," he blinks, "You mean there's more?"  
"Depends," you rest your hands on his tense chest, "Would you be up for a little puzzle challenge?"  
Hershel smirks, "Of course. A true gentleman never backs down from a challenge, especially one given to him by his fiancée."  
"I knew you say that..." your voice deepens seductively.  
You walk around in a way his body could follow. Once he was in place you push him down on the bed. He leans on his elbows, trying to pick himself up but you prevent this. With great speed you undo the handcuffs hanging from your thong and handcuff his wrists through the top bed post frame.

You sit on his lap looking at him like the sweet thing he is, "**Puzzle #001**; you're handcuff to the bed frame at the mercy of your true love. The handcuffs themselves are an old fashion number code lock. Your mate will kiss and toy with you to her hearts content starting from the feet. You must set the numbers so it reads today's date before she reaches your forehead," You slide off of him to the end of the bed, "Let us begin."  
You hold his ankles down with the weight of your arms and begin licking his feet mercilessly. Being the ticklish type Hershel laughs uncontrollably, rattling the cuffs again the wooden posts. He begs between chuckles and gasps for you to stop, trying to free his legs from your grasp. This only makes you pin down harder and start licking between his dashing toes.  
Once your arms started to show signs of weakening you move up to kissing his legs. Your lips hop from one leg to the other as you make your way to his red heart design shorts. You can hear the soft clicking of the chain as he begins to work on the handcuffs. The first two numbers lock into place by the time you kiss the gift tag trying to poke though the shorts. Hershel lies still as he tries to predict your next move.  
You grab his underwear by the waistband and send them flying to some dark corner of the room. You lick you lips, his erection is about the length from your thumb to your pinky. You held it firmly in your hands and stroke it gently with one finger.

"You wanna know how I enjoy my Hershey's kiss, dear?" you ask your perspiring honey, "I slowly suck on the tip till theirs nothing left."  
You start with a few lip smacking licks before sucking hard like a frozen Popsicle. Your satisfying moans and slurps make him groan and pant.

"Starlight," Layton shouts, "I'm-Ahh!"  
Before he could finish his legs bounce of the bed and hold you down. His cock slips under your uvula and you taste his boiling hot syrup filling up your cheeks. You moan in delight as he thrust not once but thrice; swallowing every last drop. His groans are silence and his legs slide off your back. You gasp for air letting some of his cum trickle down your mouth and his still stiff wood. Feeling unsatisfied you lick him and your face clean before going back to kissing him.  
You can hear his pace quicken as he fumbles with the last two numbers. You didn't want him to solve the puzzle... at least not yet. Once you were up to his chest you let your fingers dance across his small tummy. Hershey giggles again; his feet kicking the sheets off the bed. You add to his torture by licking his tone pecks, nipping his manly nipples once or twice. You were enjoying the fun so much you could hear the lock coming undone.  
A gasp of fear escapes your lips when he wraps his arm and legs around you in a tight embrace.

His lips find their way to your ear, "Looks like I've won."  
"On the contrary," You say under his skin, "the games not over yet. Look down."  
Layton does as he told and gets a good look at your back. Two chains are the only thing keeping your suit in place. Both hook by one link to make a T down your spine.

"**Puzzle #002**; find the weakest link in the chains to receive your prize." You didn't feel like going into a long explanation this time, "I'm already halfway to your forehead Hershey. Time is running out; you better hurry."  
With that you return to kissing his hunky body. He slips his arms under your and starts working on the final puzzle. You can feel him tugging frustratingly on the chains as you move to his neck. Making you giggle like a school girl, you decide to go easy on him and buy him some time. You slip you tongue into his mouth and let your mind go blank.  
Suddenly you feel the cold chain slip off your back. By the time you open your eyes you found sandwiched between your soon-to-be husband and the bed. He grabs your hands by the wrist and handcuffs you to the bottom bedpost with your handcuffs.

Hershel smiles the most wicked smile you ever seen him wear, "Consider this puzzle solved."  
He grasps your suit by its bra and slides it off your body into some corner of the room. The moonlight give your body a sort of heavenly glow to it, making your skin, chest and womanhood look goddess like in his eyes. He softly massages one of your orbs, at its tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth. You moan and plead for him to be gentler, but it was too late. Milk already started to gush out and he slurps it up so greedily.  
His turn you over on your side. His free hands heads south to your oyster dish and roughly run his fingers over it.

"Professor!" you shouts, "not so ha-ah-Ah-AH!"

Layton deduction finger plunges deep down your second sweet hole. Your body bounces to his movement, your bouncing balls smack your chest every second. You close your eyes and try to focus on your biggest puzzle; getting out of your own handcuffs.

You slowly turn the dial on the cuff, "_Ooooone..., t-two, TwoooOoooOooo, fo-_" "AUUUGH!"  
You scream at the top of your lungs. Hershel replaced his finger with his dick and it began traveling deeper into you. Your ass feels like its going to split down the middle every time he slams into you. You heart races madly; you can feel your insides bubbling something fierce. You try to warn him of what's to cum but your voice left you.  
With one voiceless gasp you spray your custard all over your honey's crotch. He gently slides his toy out and lets you rest on your back again. You open your eyes for what felt like an eternity. His smiling panting face puts a smile on yours. Hershel lower his head to your pussy and playfully licks it. His warm tongue tickles you; you couldn't help but squirm and giggle.

He lifts his head back up and smacks his lips, "You're so sweet."  
You puff your check and stick your lips out in a cute pout. With one push of the button the handcuffs fall off the bed. You let out a predator roar, grabbing his waist and pushing him down on his back. Both of you lie like this for a minute, his organ pokes you in the stomach. You lift your head off his chest and let it hover over his, rubbing his blushed nose and chuckling in your throat.  
Finding new strength you kneel over his scepter get back in the swing. You kiss him on the lips so your vocal cords could rest. He ruffles your soft hair and caresses your back so he could move along with you. Slowly it makes it way to your ass and digs his finger down your hole again. You moan and kiss him much more fiercely; you loved how his finger and stick rub together inside of you.  
You feel yourself climaxing again but he takes his finger out before you can. Hershel holds you lovely and lifts the two of you up so your head could rest on the pillow again. Once again he's in control but you didn't mind. His movements are fast and hard, this tells you he's getting close to his breaking point. He lies on top of you and moans into the pillow. You hug him tightly, his cold sweat cool down your overheating flesh.  
Finally with one last moan he lets himself go. You scream for joy as his sticky nectar fills your egg sack to the brim. He lifts himself up enough to remove his sword from your sheath. Unable to speak the two of you place one long kiss on each other dry lips.

Once you two are cover and snug in the sack, you settle down for a long winters nap.


End file.
